The Real Thing
by Tears Of Shadow
Summary: Neji wants to know if what he and Tenten have is love. How will Tenten respond? Oneshot NejiXTen


Just wrote this one night when I was bored of sitting and just thinking. The song is The Real Thing by Bo Bice. Enjoy.

* * *

Neji didn't think he would be spending a Sunday afternoon sitting on a park bench.

His girlfriend sat in his lap, her ice cream cone was almost finished.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Tenten shifted so she could lean more against Neji.

"Hm?"

"Stay perfectly content." Tenten said what her mind was thinking.

"We can." Neji gave a small smile at Tenten's surprised expression.

"Yes, we can." Tenten smiled confidently.

"I love you."

_Every word I say, I mean it  
_

_Every single day, I feel it_

"What?" Tenten said through gasps, since she almost choked on her ice cream.

"You know what I said." Neji bent his head forward to rest it on her shoulder.

_But sometimes when you talk  
_

_It's obvious you want to show it  
_

_So don't blow it_

"I….Uhhh……" Tenten was lost for words, she had never thought her boyfriend would say that.

Her ice cream was on the ground now.

Neji didn't understand her hesitation.

"I need you to answer." Neji said nervously.

_  
Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing_

_  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
_

"Well, that's….good." Tenten desperately searched for something to say.

_It's a good thing_

Neji grabbed her shoulders and swiftly turned her around.

"What do you want from me?"

_  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
__  
Tell me that you want the same things as me_

"Neji…."

"Is it that hard to answer?" Neji stared at her, trying to depict any sort of shame.

_  
Tell me that it's fate driving me insane  
_

_Tell me it's the real thing  
_

_That keeps me hangin on _

Tenten's face shifted into one of adoration.

Neji sighed to let all his doubts out.

She reached out and gently stroked his pale cheek.

Neji's stomach clenched as her hand softly ran down his cheek and then his neck.

Her touch was relaxing, almost ticklish.

_I can read the signs between us  
_

_I feel it inside when you come nearer  
_

Neji could only see Tenten, there was no more park.

His attention was all on her.

_There's a stillness in the air like no one else is there  
_

_And every moment stays in the moment  
_

"I could never be like this with anyone else." Tenten's eyes shone with emotion and her smile returned.

"Tell me…." His voice was a murmur, barely audible.

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
_

_Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing_

Tenten leaned down to whisper in Neji's ear.

"I want you always here with me. I will always trust you."

Neji turned his head, his lips now touching her jaw line.

_It's a good thing_

_Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
_

_Tell me that you want the same things as me  
_

"I only want you." Tenten said, almost seductively.

She shifted herself.

Neji's lips were now against her cheek bone, his head tilted a little.

_Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
_

"It's almost time." Tenten said this softly but, didn't whisper into his ear.

"Time for what?" Neji's mind was too foggy to actually think about what she was saying.

He just wanted an answer.

_Tell me it's the real thing  
_

_That keeps me hangin on  
_

"Hinata's helping me pick out an outfit for tonight." Tenten cupped his face in her hands and placed their noses together.

"Tonight?" Neji definitely had a hard time thinking about anything else right now.

"Our date to the special restaurant." She added a giggle, amused by Neji's state.

"Oh, yeah." Neji mumbled as he twisted some of her bangs.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight." She kissed his cheek for her farewell.

Neji's hand fell from her hair and he did nothing to stop her from leaving.

_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
_  
_It feels like you're taking a part of me with you_

Tenten avoided answering.

Neji didn't know when she would answer.

_I never know how it'll be  
_  
_I guess it's just a mystery_

Neji smiled remembering her entertainment in it.

Their relationship was the most important thing to him.

_But is it the real thing _

_That keeps me hangin on_

I hope it was good. I kept going over it and then decided just to post it. Please Review.


End file.
